Steve Golin
Steve Golin (b. March 6, 1955 - d. April 21, 2019) was an American film and television producer. He was a Producer for 13 Reasons Why. The show dedicated the first episode of the series third season to him. Biography He was the founder and CEO of Anonymous Content LLP, a multimedia development, production and talent management company and co-founder and former CEO of Propaganda Films.Boston (boston.com) –– "For original work, producer is the real deal Innovative film talents are drawn to Steve Golin" (Retrieved January 28, 2019) Golin graduated from the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University in 1976.NYU | TISH (tisch.nyu.edu) –– "66th Primetime Emmy® Nominees" (Retrieved January 28, 2019) Golin and partner Joni Sighvatsson launched Propaganda Films, a talent management, advertising, and video production company, in 1986. They built Propaganda into the largest music video and commercial production company in the world, winning more MTV Video Awards and Cannes Palme d'Or Awards than any other company and quickly became a home for the most sought-after young music video and commercial directors. One of its first discoveries was David Fincher, then an unknown video director. Golin and Sighvatsson sold the company to PolyGram, but when PolyGram was sold to Seagram in 1998, Golin lost control of the company and exited in 1999. Golin's next company, Anonymous Content, located in Culver City, California, was launched in early 2000. Golin has guided the company's commercial division to become one of the top commercial production entities in the industry, producing spots and campaigns for Audi, Citibank, Coca-Cola, Ford, Intel, Nike, Pepsi, United Airlines, and others. Credits Executive Producer Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Awards * He won Best Motion Picture at the 2016 Academy Awards for Spotlight. * He won Best Film at the 2016 BAFTA Awards for The Revenant. * He won the Franklin J. Schaffner Award at the 2009 American Film Institute * He won Best Motion Picture at the 2004 Awards Circuit Community Awards for Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. * He won an ACE award at the 1991 CableACE Awards for Heat Wave. * He won the Independent Spirit Award in 2000 and 2016 for (in order of years stated previously) Best First Feature for Being John Malkovich and Best Feature for Spotlight. * He won the Gold Derby Award for Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind under 'Motion Picture' at the 2005 Gold Derby Awards. * He won the Gotham Independent Film Award for Spotlight under 'Best Feature' and earned a Tribute Award at the 2015 Gotham Awards. * He won a OFTA Film Award for Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind under 'Best Picture' at the 2005 Online Film & Television Association Awards. * He won a Vision Award for Being John Malkovich under 'Theatrical Motion Pictures' at the 2000 PGA Awards. * He won the Career Achievement Award at the 2015 Zurich Film Festival. External Links * References Category:Crew Category:Producers